


A Frozen Piece of Time

by EtCorSolus



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtCorSolus/pseuds/EtCorSolus
Summary: For a dialogue prompt "Did I wake you?"Honestly, I don't know where this angsty crap is coming from. I sat down and was like 'lets write a goofy fic about getting woken up abruptly in the middle of the night' and then this happened.There is reference to a past character death so if you're not prepared for sad please be kind to yourself and don't read.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A Frozen Piece of Time

Eskel wakes up on the floor. Which is odd because he's certain he fell asleep in bed, with a certain white haired witcher wrapped around him like an octopus. It's still dark, which means he has no reason to be awake, much less on the floor, but before he can really gain his bearings more than that, said witcher peaks over the side of the bed.

“What the fuck are you doing in the floor?” Geralt asks, his voice rough with sleep.

“Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing,” Eskel grumbles as he gets to his feet. He has a knee on the bed when he figures out what woke him in the first place. An explosion sounds from the courtyard, followed immediately by a hysterical laugh, and he meets Geralt's eyes.

“Lambert.” They both heave a sigh and hunt up pants, boots, and cloaks and make their way through the darkened keep.

They find him on the wall, a bottle of White Gull in one hand and a bomb in the other. He lights the fuse as they approach and pitches it over his shoulder. Another laugh bubbles up when the bomb blows, far enough into the woods away from the wall not to do any damage, and he sways a little bit when he lifts his eyes to watch them approach.

“Oh,” he drawls, “did I wake you?” Sarcastic, biting. Neither Geralt nor Eskel say a word until they're seated on either side of him. Geralt slips the bottle from his grasp and pitches it the same direction Lambert had been throwing the bombs. He squawks, belated but indignant. “Wassn't done with that.”

“Hmm.”

“ _Hmm._ You're sso godssdamn elo-e-e-lo-quent,” Lambert slurs.

“Lambert, come back inside with us. Please,” Eskel says, trying to be gentle and not at the same time because too much will just put Lambert's back up and he doesn't want to fight his brother. Not now, and not about _this._

“Don't want to.”

“It's cold, Lamb, come in with us,” Eskel says again and this time Lambert grumbles but lets them get his arms over their shoulders and drag him inside. Eskel turns them into what was once his room but has long since become Geralt's as well. Together, they get Lambert down to braies and shirt and tuck him into the big bed and climb in either side of him. He's asleep before they settle.

# # #

The next time Eskel wakes, he's luckily still in bed, and there's a Lambert sized open space between him and Geralt's back. The sheets are still a little warm so Lambert hasn't been gone long and Eskel slips out of bed on cat silent feet, dresses quickly and goes in search of his youngest brother again. It's barely dawn and Eskel finds Lambert in one of the old crumbling towers with his back to the sunrise. He doesn't say anything, just sits himself down and lets Lambert lean into his shoulder a little.

“Sorry about last night,” he mumbles and Eskel nods, “got a hangover.”

“I bet,” he nods again.

“You know how people always say 'it gets easier'?” Eskel catches the glint of silver in Lambert's hand and when Lambert notices Eskel looking he opens his palm to show him a familiar medallion, one Eskel knows Lambert has been carrying with him for two years now. A snarling cat. “People _lie._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at etcorsolus.tumblr.com


End file.
